User talk:Dog of War
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baron Wolfen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:56, August 24, 2011 I see you took people from my Nolanverse Rogues image, and I'm not happy because you didn't give me any credit and didn't even get my permission. Next time you use a pic from that image, give me credit and ask for permission. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 03:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. All is forgiven. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 23:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but I'd like there to be a list of rules if there are rules. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You wrote 'I'll delete them'. I wondered why they were there for so long. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh... sure! [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 17:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I know. It was my inspiration! Also, if you have admin powers, can you put commenting on. It is so much easier than talk pages. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's easy to enable them. Go to your Admin Dashboard (there is a link on the toolbar at the bottom), then go to Wiki Features, then enable them. If you want, you can enable chat, Top 10s, polls and achievements. I reccomend polls, they are easy and pretty helpful. Also, I suggest comments because it is much easier to give feedback and also to read feedback. It just makes the whole wiki job easier, that's all. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, EC has it in his series too. I'll add a section for you. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate you adding those features, but Category Displays are a bit complicated. Sorry for the hassle. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that all other fanon wikis I go on have images for free use, and they are used on loads of pages. If you want the image, keep it. There are more images for Crow Masters than there are for Plague Doctors. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if someone has an image they are using in the future, I don't mind letting them have it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I heard you were planning on adminning 900bv. Cool. He;d be good. I was wondering, though, if you could add a chat box and make me a chad moderater! They are in charge of the chat-box. I notice that sometimes people in chat get away with things they shouldn't, and I'll chat-ban them for even the littlest rude thing. Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 00:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will try and make sure this wiki stays a good place! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for, uh, "modding" me. Also, yes, I made Hog. I also made Origins of the Dark Knight, and this, uh, I think 2 more movies, and, um, yep. Thats all. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Zzarz? Whos that? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 15:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. I added a favicon to the wiki, and I'm going to change the background so it looks a bit smoother. If you don't like it, just revert it right back. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. Doctor Phosphorous has already been a featured article, so it shpuldn't really be in the running for it again. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I nominate LEGO Zsasz for the featured article. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 21:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Plague Doctor 2 image Hi DoW. I've been working on my characters and remembered the original Silver Crow image, the Plague Doctor image you uploaded. Can I ask, are you still planning to use it or can I put it back on Silver Crow? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I really like that! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd be interested to see what you could do with Mrs. Violence. She looks a bit lame. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) As she is now, she isn't really gimmicky. She is stylised as the most brutal female in the Batman universe. She is a physicist/medical doctor that, due to her being obsessive over her creations (see Sgt. Buzzsaw), now leads a life of crime and almost inspired by Buzzsaw destructively kills her enemies. She also wears a large nail-like pin in her hair. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. Firstly, I liked your Silver Crow drawing! Second, I've created a picture for an early Fleshgraft that was inspired by yours, I hope you like it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw man, that's a great design. I'll probably remake that in the picture style I use because that is a really good design for her. She looks striped down, simple and completely psychotic. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Obviously it's not identical, but you can see where I got the inspiration from. The break in the bandages is so his mouth is clear. This skin wasn't stitched on until he became a notable psycho. There aren't as many bandages either. This look was when he was almost reliant on Hush, but now he is definitely more insane and independant. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) come to teh chatz, DOW... [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 23:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) request (copied from previous message to 900bv, who informed me you were the primary admin of the site) I've noticed that the wiki hasn't really gotten any attention as of recently and I hope to help. I know that you would probably distrust me from TESFanon. I was hoping I could help transform the wiki into an attractive setting and make it more like the modern fanon wikis of today as well as requesting a spotlight. I already have a redesign of the wiki prepped and I can't wait due to the release of The Dark Knight Rises tomorrow ''today in Australia. Can I, resluctantly, be granted with bureaucrat status on the wiki? Thanks, Nanosoldier 06:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Normally, people can get suspicious when I ask for a bureaucratic status on a wiki that doesn't even know who I am. Anyway, thank you for accepting. I just need to create an appropriate wordmark for the wiki in due time. Thanks, Nanosoldier 20:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to put more on your plate but why is the Wikia.css page of the wiki still locked? I've noticed that the Main Page has become editable but haven't you made the changes yet? Thanks, Nanosoldier 08:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My Fanon Wiki Hello, I have also made a batman Fanon Wiki and I would like to know if you could add some of my things I have made onto this wiki. I will give you the site link http://fakebatmanstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Fanfiction_Wiki Yours Sincerly BatmanGeek220 (talk) 13:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: My Fanon Wiki I have sent a message on Theecho12457's talk page I will let you know about his reply Nominate I'd like to nominate Scars of Pain for the next featured article. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 01:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Theecho12457 Theecho said yes to the merge!! BatmanGeek220 (talk) 17:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you woudl consider making me an admin. i have tons of expoerience as an admin, and I fell I could help keep this wiki active while your busy. If you decline, I understand, and I'll continue being active until you consider me ,more eligable. I am a Warrior. 19:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay...is there anything yuou want me to do during my test period? just keep on editting? I am a Warrior. 23:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I was told this is the place to go if I wanted to put forward an Article for Featured Article. Well guess what? I HAVE TWO! That's right. Deal with it. Here they are: http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_(TV_Series) http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_Knights_of_Gotham Bluemetrox (talk) 20:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Bluemetrox Uhm...is there anything you wnat me to do? I am a Warrior. 11:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) How long should I blokc User:Red Average for? He plagizrized Knights and proceeded to threaten to kill users. At teh moment his block is for a year. (You can change it.) I am a Warrior. 21:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Swearing" I realize those are the rules. I've known them since day one. Just give me a break. I didn't ask for some jerk to yell at me when I have my own life. I am my own person. 22:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ...Dog, I didn't call you a jerk. I called the guy (tristan.laurie) who yelled at me thus igniting this whole situation a jerk. He got in my crap because I didn't complete the articles I made which is by far the craziest reason to act like a maniac. I would never call you a jerk, regardless. I understand you're just doing your job, man. I am my own person. 22:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Permission for Something Hey DoW, I've had this idea for a fanon television series that would be created by Seth MacFarlane and be similar to his shows Family Guy ''and ''American Dad!. It would be part-parody and part-adaptation of the Batman comics. The thing is, I know this wiki doesn't allow childish and stupid humor (i.e. that Nightwing: Where Did the Cape Go? page). So I was just wondering if I'd be allowed to make this page. You know I've been on here for a decent amount of time and that I'm an active member and that I've never try to break the rules, so wadya say? <>Sleeping<>With<>The<>Fishes<> (talk) 18:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction Category? Hello there--I was browsing through the content here, and I noticed that there doesn't seem to be a category for user-written fanfiction. Is this deliberate? Is the emphasis here leaned more towards concepts and characters than it is to stories? Pinguinus impennis 23:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I would be happy to pioneer fanfiction on this wiki. :D Pinguinus impennis 17:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Red Average requested hs ban be lifted as log as he behaves. I defer to ur judgement. I am a Warrior. 21:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Understood07:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) What do you think of my Scarecrow page? :D King wiki (talk) 05:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Halo. My name is Kameron esters and i was wondering if you would like to read my fanfic Batman Infinity. I know i have no right an admin to do anything but it would mean alot to me if can tell me if you think its ok. Thnks bro.Kameron esters- (talk) 12:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Kameron esters- Teamwork Should we work together on these infoboxless burton character articles or should I refer to the editing help page? Please respond soon. King wiki (talk) 21:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Can I be an admin? I also was told that SleepingWithTheFishes wants to be an admin as well. May we BOTH have admins rights? King wiki (talk) 00:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request Mind if you can delete this picture: The Riddler (Jim Carrey).jpg so I can replace it with the most recent Riddler photo? King wiki (talk) 00:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been active leately, so I think Sleepingw/theFishe sshould be one in my place. I've loved being one, but I don't think I deserve it. I am return to activity shortly, however. I am a Warrior. 17:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yan Silva Galan Hy Dog of War, i send a Scarecrow image to you, can i send more villains image for you, so you can post it in your villains at Knight of Gotham? (Yan Silva Galan (talk) 21:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the welcome User:Yan Silva Galan Helping to delete a category Aren't you going to help me delete the Canon category and the Fanoncanon category? Any help in deleting these categories and a quick reply would greatly be appreciated. :) King wiki (talk) 20:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please don't delete my pages, per favore.. I just wanted my unique imagination to let itself out. It was unfair that Warner Bros. ruined Batman by firing Burton. I just wanted to make Burton AND Nolan's ideas into something different....Does thou also want to join my wiki? You can find it on my favorite wikis section on my user page. Because I feel VERY lonely on my wiki. So thought some company would cheer me up! I'm not being mean or anything. I learned fanon and canon the hard way on RangerWiki. They blocked me for a hundred years last year for adding categories about marriage. But ever since I came to this wiki and so many others, I've become a completely new person. I'm sorry for adding those pages, but all I'm asking you to do is to let me unleash my imagination and leave the pages the way I uniquely made them. It doesn't matter if its fanon OR canon, we're all here for a soul purpose....Imagination.....(makes rainbow with hands like Spongebob) So, what do you say? :D King wiki (talk) 00:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Keeping The Bob The Goon Page Can I at LEAST keep the Bob The Goon page as its own page? You can delete the Lawrence, Asian Joker Goon, and African American Joker Goon pages if you want to. King wiki (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Deleting a Photo Request 2 Can you delete this photo for me: =Batmanforever4helicopterburtontwface.jpg= King wiki (talk) 00:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can we talk on chat sometime? Shhhhhh... I'm Batman! (talk) 17:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Renaming a Page I want to rename All New Batman: The Dark Knight Volume Two into All New Batman: The Dark Knight Volume Three. It wouldn't let me because Vol.3 already existed, but I renamed it Volume 4 and it still won't let me. Can you help? Bluemetrox (talk) 10:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC)BluemetroxBluemetrox (talk) 10:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Paladino Maroni Can you delete the Sal Maroni (Dennis Paladino) page for me? :) King wiki (talk) 03:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request After Waiting a Few Months Can I be an admin now? The first time I asked you was in August, now its October, That counts as a few months since I asked you the first time. So can I have adminship, please? King wiki (talk) 19:05, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Photo Deletion 3 Can you delete this photo for me: =The Joker (Joseph Mazzello).jpg= Infobox Problems On the page called Hydro Robin. I tried adding a picture to the infobox, but it won't let me add it. The picture is called Hydro_Robin.png and here is what it looks like: Article Page: Hydro Robin XxLycanInfernoxX (talk) 17:53, November 4, 2013 (GMT) Navigation Bar Request I don't know if i can do this but it is worth a shot. I would like to request that my article Batman: Arkham Haven be placed on the navigation bar in the video-game section, i have worked for a month on the article and i hope it is good enough to be up there. If not, i would also like to bring my article, Wayne (TV Series) up for the option in the TV show area which i have worked on possibly longer than Arkham Haven. I understand if my request is denied but of course i'm hoping for the best. Thank you for your time and i appreciate your consideration, Tesla Man Hey, it's me again. I just recognized how dead this wiki is from what it used to be and it kind of upset me. I really want this place to be a great place with a bunch of users and new great ideas, and being a former admin from another wiki, i have a lot of time on my hands (wiki-wise). I'm not asking for any user rights, i'm just asking for your permission to advertise this place using my connections and bring some more people here. And as always, thanks for your time Tesla Man Will you PLEASE make me an Admin? I've been waiting since July to become an admin! Ain't trying to be mean, You said I had to wait a FEW MONTHS until you make me into one. Is there something happening? I was just asking you a question. I'm not doing anything against the rules. Any kind of quick response would be GREATLY appreaciated! :D King wiki (talk) 02:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Background character deletion Can you please delete the Hamilton Hill (Michael Murphy) page since I already added it to the List Of Gotham City's Mayors page. King wiki (talk) 02:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Admin Request PLEASE? Can you please make me an admin now? The first time you told me that I had to edit more often, but now it's been one year. I really want that adminship. I'll be very responsable with the admin powers. Is that ok? :) King wiki (talk) 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC Help I need help, how do I add episode charts in my page? Thanks. On The Dark Knight Rises page Dr. knocker 8. copied one of my pre batman hero name. The names were The Knight and the Black Knight which is the name I created. This is the second time he has done this. This time he needs to be banned for more than three days.\ Bat24 1/10/15 Ok I asked him, he also copied other stuff too My Bruce Wayne T.V Show 1. On mine Gordon gets shot and Bruce decides to investigate. 2. Bruce goes to Smallville to meet Lex Luthor and teams up with Clark to stop an experiment. 3. Bruce travels to a different country to find a red stone. 4. He touches the stone and produces an evil clone of himself. His stuff is the same that I have above. Including The Knight and The Black Knight. 1/10/15 Also I am planning a sequel t.v show called Gotham and I needed some cast members. Ian Somerhalder will play Batman but I am not sure about the other characters. Bat24 1/10/15 Ok so what are you going to do about Dr. knocker 8 using my episodes? Bat24 Thank you for taking action against Dr. knocker 8. Please disregard my previous message. Bat24 Am I allowed to do a Green Arrow T.V show on this wiki? Bat24 2/13/15 Help Hi I'm trying to find somewhere I can watch Batman: Gotham Crusaders, but I can't find a single episode anywhere! I was wondering if you knew where I could watch them, or any other batman/batman and robin T.V. shows. Thanks Robin31 (talk) 17:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) How do I become an admin? FeralG5 (talk) 13:27, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Admin PLEASE I know you have a life outside wikia, and I understand that, but I've been asking you for admin rights for almost half a decade. PLEASE make me an admin! A reply would be appreciated, mate! ;) King wiki (talk) 22:33, April 28, 2017 (UTC)